


Always Yours

by makingitwork



Series: Sterek Prompts [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5 Things, Adorable Stiles, BAMF Stiles, Biting, Bottom Stiles, Everyone Loves Stiles, Fluff, Happy Ending, Knotting, Love, M/M, Marking, Oblivious Stiles, Pining Derek, Possessive Derek, Protective Derek, Soulmates, Top Derek, clueless stiles, dominant derek, not really but sort of, submissive stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 03:33:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4771859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles was always meant for Derek </p><p>And Derek was always meant for Stiles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Yours

‘Feel that?’ Peter asked, as Derek trailed along behind him towards the house ‘do you feel it in your blood? The pull? The instinct?’

Derek, only nine years old, blinked curiously, peeking round his Uncle’s knee as they walked towards the house ‘my wolf’s happy,’ he said quietly, and Peter placed a firm hand on the back of Derek’s neck.

‘That’s because we’re seeing your mate. The person you are destined to be with Derek. But you’ll have to wait. He’s only two years old.’

Derek made a revolted face ‘I’m gonna marry a two year old?’ He scrunched up his nose, and Peter smiled

‘For now, you’ll just love him innocently. But it will change as the two of you change. You will always be what the other needs. Love them how they need to be loved.’ Peter stopped in front of the door, turning to look down at his nephew ‘you’ll need to control your wolf, Derek. There’s a reason I waited before bringing you here. You are a were-wolf, none of these people are. They don’t understand the meaning of the word 'mate', or what you are, Derek. We’re here as friends, you go to the child, appease the wolf, but do not get possessive. It would be disappointing.’ His mouth contorted into a familiar frown of disapproval and Derek nodded jerkily.

Peter made conversation with the Sheriff while Derek walked into the living room of the house, led by instinct, to see a little black haired boy sat on his mother’s knee, giggling.

‘Hello Derek,’ the woman smiled, and Derek half smiled though he didn’t know her name. The child. He edged closer, trying to get a peak. She laughed ‘Here he is, this is Stiles, Stiles this is Derek, say hello,’

Stiles giggled and clapped, arms up to be carried, giant brown eyes that sparkled with flecks of orange. Black curls and smooth skin. Derek’s wolf howled to the moon and he felt his eyes start to flash. He picked the child up, cradling it. And knew he loved him. He buried his nose in the soft hair, and felt complete. Stiles clenched into his shirt, wriggling ‘Bah!’ Stiles giggled and Derek growled lowly when Stiles’ mother reached for him.

‘Aw Derek, he’s a cutie, isn’t he?’ She smiled, and Derek felt Peter’s stare on him. He handed Stiles back despite the fact his wolf clawed to be free.

‘Yeah,’ Derek nodded, quiet and going back to Peter, eyes trained on Stiles.

‘He’s a loud little thing,’ John chuckled, and Peter smiled cordially, but Derek listened intently ‘I imagine he’s going to be quite the little chatterbox when he’s older.’

Derek decided he wouldn’t mind that so much, he didn’t like talking so much, so it would be good to have someone who would do all the talking.

…

…

…

Twelve year old Derek plays with five year old Stiles in the Sheriff’s garden.

‘This is Superman, but I haven’t decided if he can sit with the others cuz he’s not in the same ‘verse,’ Stiles explains animatedly as Derek sits on the grass. Stiles is just about his height when Derek sits cross-legged. Stiles’ black hair flops into his forehead and he has to keep swiping it up. He’s holding the doll up for Derek to look at it ‘he’s DC!’ Stiles says, and Derek nods

‘The others are Marvel, you said,’

Stiles beams at him, cherubic cheeks splitting as he bops Derek’s nose ‘Dereekkkk!’ He sings, bumping their forehead together and then whining as Derek’s hard head hurts him. He snuffles and Derek wraps his arms around him

‘Sorry,’ he murmurs in a low grumble, he sounds anything but, because having Stiles in his arms makes him feel so impossibly content. His were-wolf hearing picks up the Sheriff talking to Mr Mcall. About Stiles, and ADD, and Derek nudges Stiles gently ‘which superhero is your favorite?’ he asks

Derek melts when Stiles gushes about Wolverine.

…

…

…

16 year old Derek doesn’t know what to do.

Stiles is only nine, and he sits in the forest crying. His mother’s death devastating news all across town.

‘Does your dad know you’re here?’ Derek asks gently, and Stiles wipes his eyes harshly

‘he’s at work. He’s always at work.’

Derek walks across the autumn leaves, and settles next to Stiles on the forest floor ‘he’s hurting too, Stiles.’ He says gently ‘he just doesn’t know how to deal with it. Sometimes, it’s good to cry.’

Stiles hugs his knees to his chest ‘where is she, Derek?’ He whispers, and Derek wraps an arm around him

‘A better place,’ he murmurs.

A few weeks later, Stiles gets his head shaved. He read that somewhere in India men do it when someone they love dies. He keeps the shaven thing for a long while.

…

…

…

Stiles is 13 when Derek first notices the bruise.

The nineteen year old seethes. ‘Stiles,’ he says quietly, and Stiles looks up at him, biting the lid of his pen between his teeth. They’re best friends, the two of them. Stiles says Scott is like his brother, but Derek is his best friend. Derek’s glad. He cherishes the title, actually. So now the two of them are in Stiles’ room. ‘How did you get that bruise?’

Stiles looks down as though he doesn’t know what Derek’s talking about and then nods, shrugging ‘Jackson’s a jerk,’ he mutters, running a hand over his shaven head and Derek’s wolf is howling.

‘Jackson?’ He asks, and Stiles nods

‘It’s not a big deal. Jerks like that are always around. I’m fine,’ he shoots Derek a small grin, ‘don’t worry about me, Sour Wolf,’

Derek half smiles. Telling Stiles what he was, was the easiest thing he’d ever done. Stiles had just hugged him, done loads of research, and changed Derek’s contact name to Sour Wolf. He also expects to be carried on Derek’s back everywhere they go, but Derek doesn’t really mind.

If Jackson ends up with a broken arm the next week, Stiles just fights a smile and continues down the hall.

…

…

…

‘Please,’ Stiles begs, eyes wide and desperate, and Derek looks at the fifteen year old. Takes in the gangly form and vulnerability ‘please, don’t leave.’

Derek clenches his jaw, pulling his hand away. He’s 22, and he’s put Stiles’ life in danger far too often. He can’t do it anymore. He can’t lose the person he loves. ‘It’s only for a while.’ He promises ‘till my pack have the strength to beat them, Stiles, I’m doing this for you.’

Stiles’ eyes are wet and he falls to his knees ‘you promised you’d never leave me.’ He whispers, and Derek’s wolf howls a lonely song.

‘I’m going to come back. For you. I promise.’

Stiles doesn’t say anything, just stares at the ground, and Derek doesn’t know what to do. So he ignores all his instincts and walks away.

…

…

…

Derek is 24 when he comes back to Beacon Hills.

His pack is stronger and better and faster and ready for any threat.

But his wolf has been yearning for Stiles for two years. He walks to the house, unsure if he’s welcome through the window anymore. He knocks on the door instead.

When it opens, Derek can’t believe it.

The love he has always had for Stiles shifts remarkably. There’s a new element of physical attraction that makes his blood run hot.

Stiles is beautiful.

His hair has grown out now, styled on his head, he’s tall and lean and lithe, finely muscled and pale with those gorgeous moles. His delicate upturned nose, and he’s wearing a batman shirt and a wolverine hoodie with jeans. He smells perfect. Derek realizes he’s just standing there gawking, and Stiles flushes

‘what?’ he asks, heart hammering ‘do you not like my hair? I thought I shouldn’t- I mean…do you like it? Does it not look-‘

‘Stiles,’ Derek breathes. Says his name like a reverence, a prayer. And Stiles leaps at him, hugs him so tightly Derek thinks he’s not the one with supernatural strength

‘I’ve missed you so much. Felt like I wasn’t whole. But you’re back now, and we can go and watch films and eat curly fries and I can tell you about how I managed to defeat these fairies all by myself, well I mean, Scott helped a bit, but he’s just muscle,’

Derek’s never loved being in love so much.

…

…

…

Stiles is eighteen, and Derek is 25.

Derek half wolfs out when he’s buried in the tight, all engulfing heat that is Stiles. Stiles mewls and writhes beneath him

‘Oh god, oh god, Sour Wolf,’ Stiles tips his head back revealing that lovely, biteable neck, and Derek growls possessively, marking him, and Stiles moans brokenly ‘I think I like the wolf thing way too, Der, honestly, I think I’m going to cum, you’re so hot,’ Stiles presses wet kisses to Derek’s face

Derek’s knot forms, he groans, pressing his forehead against his mates ‘c-can I knot you?’ He breathes, and Stiles cums, shaking with sweat. Derek thinks it’s the hottest thing he’s ever seen and he’s never going to watch porn again. Just that memory will do.

‘Please,’ Stiles whispers ‘knot me. Mark me. Make me yours,’

Derek growls when he thrusts the knot in, and he can feel his wolf strengthening. Finally content, claiming what’s his and giving himself over to the one he loves. Stiles is limp and pliant, moaning incomprehensibly. 'I love you. You're mine, and you're beautiful and you're perfect,'

After he’s done, Derek pulls Stiles tight against his chest, kissing his neck and scenting him softly. Stiles mumbles, still knotted, snuffling into Derek. ‘Mine.’ Stiles whispers adorably, and Derek smiles in that soft honest way that only Stiles could make him

‘Always.’

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Prompt pleassseeee
> 
> Ps follow me on tumblr I'm typing123 and you can prompt there if you feel more comfortable! :) xx


End file.
